mermaidmelodyfandomcom-20200222-history
Karen
Profile! *''Name: ' Karen Airo *'Race: ' Mermaid/Human *'Age: ' 17 - 18 *'Birthday: ' Friday, February 14th, 1986 *'Star Sign: ' Aquarius *'Gender: ' Female *'Alias: ' Purple pearl voice *'Blood type: O *'Height: ' 170 cm *'Weight: ' 120 lbs *'Voice actor: ' Ema Kogure *'Favourite Colour:'Purple History! Karen is Noel's twin sister, but slightly younger. She cares a great deal about Noel. When she is told Noel was captured by Gaito she vows to find her no matter what. Karen also has a love interest. Her love interest is a man named Subaru. She saves Luchia,Hanon, and Rina from the Water Demons. But when Hanon and Luchia ask Karen to join them, she flatly refuses.' Eventually Karen accepts the mermaids and joins them to fight against Sara, the Water Demons, and Gaito. Karen is a mysterious character, calm, collected, quiet and a bit rude.' Her song is Aurora no Kaze ni Notte, Riding on the Winds of the Aurora.' Appearance! In her human form, Karen has dark purple hair with curls but in her mermaid and Idol form she has curly light Purple hair, In her Human form she has brown eyes but in her mermaid and Idol Form she has purple eyes. Karen has a necklace around her neck which has a purple shell on it and actually has a purple Pearl in in which helps her to transform to purple pearl voice.' Forms and Aspects! Karen Has to transform herself to destroy her enemey's! Her Forms and Aspects are Below! Human Form! ' In her human form, her light purple hair becomes a dark purple color with curls at the bottom of her hair, and her eyes also become a brown color (in the manga, her hair in the human form is wine purple, her eyes are blue). She wears a necklace with her pearl inside it like the other mermaid princesses. In the manga, Karen (in human form) first appears in chapter 9.' Mermaid Form! ' Her mermaid form follows the trend of all the other mermaid princesses, with two pearl bracelets around her right wrist and tail.' Idol Form! Lastly, there is her idol form, her Purple Pearl Voice.' Her costume is a white short strapless dress with purple ruffles down the one side and it is above knee length with purple trim at top. Her bow is a slightly brighter shade with lighter purple ribbon on the end. Her gloves are white with purple cuffs that extend to her mid arm and her high-heeled boots have the same colors. She has a purple and white barette in her hair. Her form is similar to Noel's form.' Powers! In the anime, Karen shouts Purple Pearl Voice! to transform. In the manga, she can transform at will with no incantation.' In her idol form, like Lucia and the others, Karen can use her singing voice to get rid of enemies.' Her song is 'Aurora no Kaze Ni Notte', and in the manga, at the end of her songs, she uses Cutie Hot Pitch. In the anime, she uses Love Shower Pitch with the rest of the mermaids.' Transformation! thumb|220px|left See Also! * 'Luchia Nanami' * 'Rina Toin' * 'Hanon Houshou' * 'Noel''' Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mermaids Category:Supporting Characters Category:Twin characters